Bow
• Tier 1 of Trial 1, 2, and 3 of Archery Tournament (Event) • Tier 8 of Trial 3 of Chinese New Year 4 (Event) • Tier 1 of Trial 1, 2, and 3 of Archery Tournament 2 (Event) • Tier 1 of Trial 3 in Summer Camp 5 (Event) • Tier 5 of Trial 2 in Cyber Tarantula 2019 |Accuracy? = 3 |Level Prerequisites? = Offline : Level 50 Online : None |image = Original Skin= |-| Chinese Skin= |-| Lime Green Skin= |passive = • Charged shot: Hold the shoot button to charge the speed of the arrow. Release the button to shoot. • Can pierce through up to 2 enemies }} Bow's short charge.PNG|If the bow does not charge enough, the arrow will just "break" after the shot! IMG_8228.PNG|The piercing ability to kill the enemy behind Whiplash! IMG_8224.PNG|"Reloading" the bow from the quiver! Bow reloading by drawing.PNG|Drawing the arrow from the quiver (reload animations)! The Bow is a weapon added during the Archery Tournament (Update). It can be obtained by paying or playing Tier 1 of first trial of the event. Strategy After the Bow buff in the Archery Tournament Update, this weapon became extremely powerful. Its damage increased, also arrow travelling speed. Even using Medic Jacket can't save you. While not in battle, constantly keep charging the weapon. Its accuracy, damage and projectile speed increases the longer you do it. It takes approximately 3 seconds to fully charge, and at full charge, it hits opponent at laser speed, immediately hitting the opponent and taking them out in one shot, if they don't have Zombie Bull with additional health. Be sure that your aim is on point, as the crosshairs are extremely small, making close quarters combat a bit challenging when the opponent is circling around or dodging rapidly. Can use both Camping or Run And Gun due to its extremely long effective Range (despite it have 2 bars of range.) and excellent Agility. Weapon Analysis Advantages * Deals an large amount of damage, enough to kill an unarmored players in one shot, and take down a Zombie Bull user with a full charge. * As it is silent, it can be used to 'surprise' enemies. * Excellent Agility. * Charges very quickly at 2-3 seconds. * Fast Reload. * Can pierce through up to 2 targets. * Arrow travels very quickly, almost acting like a hitscan weapon at full charge. * Accuracy increases the longer you charge the Bow, allowing you to hit players across the map and take them out with relative ease. * Despite having only 2 bars of range, its range is infinite. Disadvantages * Needs to be charged in order to be fired to a long distance. * Missing a shot can result in a swift defeat due to the low capacity (1) and slightly long reload. * First shot damage is reduced by 75% when enemy is wearing Knight Cuirass, and the player have to recharge the bow again, leaving the player in a very dangerous situation. Trivia * When the arrow hits the ground or a wall, it breaks in half. * There is a glitch in the game where the weapon level prerequisites become level 50 when offline, but none when online. * The Bow doesn’t appear to actually function like a real life bow. Bow arms usually flex as you draw back the string, but the in-game Bow does not. * In Archery Tournament 2 (Update) it was greatly buffed in terms of damage, agility and charging time, causing it to be widely used during the event and even after the event. * A lot of players usually gets annoyed with this weapon because most of the time the one using the bow is well hidden and can't be locked on properly. Category:Event Weapons Category:Gold Weapons Category:Bows Category:Chargeable Weapons Category:Piercing Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:2 Range Weapons Category:3 Accuracy Weapons Category:4 Agility Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons